


like lightning loves the earth

by cuubism



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood's Birthday, Fluff, Immortal Husbands Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magic, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuubism/pseuds/cuubism
Summary: “And just what, pray tell, were you doing getting struck by lightning?”Alec’s eyes dropped to where Magnus’s robe had fallen open to reveal his chest. “Probably looking at you.”for Alec's birthday celebration
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 26
Kudos: 200





	like lightning loves the earth

**Author's Note:**

> for @chibi-tsukiko and @my-archerboy's [Alec's birthday celebration on tumblr](https://chibi-tsukiko.tumblr.com/post/628787234032795648)

Magnus checked the time on his phone once again, looking down at the elaborate underwear he was wearing with a sigh. What was even the point of lounging sexily in one’s bed if one’s husband wasn’t even going to show up?

Truthfully, he’d gotten cold and thrown on his robe ages ago, but he was still holding out hope that they’d be able to go through with their plans. He tried to tell himself that even if they didn’t, it was fine. If Alec didn’t want to spend his birthday with him, that was _fine._ It was _his_ birthday after all.

He scrolled through their recent texts again:

(6:20pm) _Are you almost home? I have a surprise for you_ _😉👙😘👀_

(6:45pm) _I would say that it’s getting cold but fortunately I’m always hot_ _🔥_

(6:47pm) [IMG]

(7:51pm) _Alexanderrrrrrrrr_

(8:29pm) _Are you alright?_

(8:39pm) _I’m calling_

(8:43pm) _I’m coming to get you_

Alexander 💕😍🤤🏹 (8:52pm): _sorry. I’m okay <3_

He always typed out his emojis by hand. It made Magnus smile, even now.

Alec _still_ hadn’t come home, and it was nearly ten p.m. But Magnus believed him when he said he was fine. Something else was going on.

Did he—just not want to be with Magnus?

A portal snapped into existence in the bedroom, ripping him from his thoughts. Alec stepped out of it. His hair was standing on end, and his clothes were all charred, soot smeared across his face, but he was grinning.

“Sorry I’m late,” he said, grin growing wider, past his ability to contain it, “traffic was hell.”

Magnus stood up and strode over to him, running his hands up and down his arms, checking him over. “What on _earth_ happened to you?”

Alec pulled him close to kiss him. A static spark jumped from his lips to Magnus’s. “I just, uh—” he began when he pulled away, “had to, you know. Go get, uh. Something.”

“You had to ‘go _get_ something’?” Magnus repeated, rubbing some of the soot off Alec’s face with the sleeve of his robe.

“Yeah. Took a little longer than I expected.”

“Why do you look like you were struck by lightning?”

_“Well…”_

“Alexander!” Magnus clasped his hands around Alec’s face, pulling him down, looking into his eyes. He seemed fine, though. Magnus pressed a few fingertips to his forehead, scanning him with his magic anyway. “This is not the meaning of ‘I’m okay.’”

“The lightning happened after that!”

Having ascertained that Alec was, in fact, not burnt to a crisp, Magnus snapped his fingers and dressed him in non-charred clothes, fixing his hair and vanishing the soot from his face in the same motion. And if he specifically chose the very tight pants he had bought him that Alec never wore, well. Magnus felt he was owed it, all things considered.

He led Alec over to the bed, sitting him down on the edge, reaching up to fix a strand of Alec’s hair that had already fallen out of place. “And just what, pray tell, were you doing getting struck by lightning?”

Alec’s eyes dropped to where Magnus’s robe had fallen open to reveal his chest. “Probably looking at you.”

Magnus poked him in the arm, hard. “I’m serious.”

“I was finishing your gift.” He let Magnus keep fiddling with his hair, touching his face. His eyes snapped back up to meet Magnus’s. “I needed the lightning to activate it.”

Magnus’s eyebrows rose to his hairline. “My _gift?_ Why are _you_ giving _me_ a gift on _your_ birthday?”

“Eh, it’s _kind of_ a gift for me, too.”

Alec took Magnus’s hand and placed a vial in his palm. Magnus picked it up and held it gingerly between his fingers, turning it in the light. The liquid inside was opalescent, with sparks of energy running through it.

Some instinct told Magnus that it was precious, that he should be very careful with it. He closed his fingers around it again.

“What is it?” he asked, swallowing hard, suddenly feeling very fragile, though he didn’t know why.

Alec smiled, bright and vivid and unabashed, like a flash of lightning. “Immortality.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://cuubism.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
